Why the hell not
by chibi.gemma
Summary: Finding a dvd randomly in his bag, Sam wondered what it is, playing it he found a certain arch angel on there who had been watching him for a while. What happens when this angel takes control of the situation? Will Sam go along with it?


After Jessica was killed Sam had thought all hope was lost especially when it came to being happy, he wouldn't admit it out loud that he was jealous of his brother and his angels relationship. Yes Castiel, even though they have never told him he knew it all too well, the way they stared at each other, there body language, even 'disappearing' sometimes to investigate the case, did they think he was stupid? He knew what they were doing and it annoyed him that he didn't have no one like that.

He had a few flings with women off hunts but never anything permanent, he couldn't let any one get too close in case they got hurt. He didn't want to lose anyone else, having his brother by his side was the only reason he was still fighting other wise he would have given up a long time ago

Sitting in a crappy hotel room, staring at the wallpaper peeling off the walls, he was fed up and he had nothing to do, Dean and Castiel had gone out questioning the towns folk over the recent disappearances of pregnant women and he was left to search the internet, leaving the impala as Cas said he disliked driving. He gave up a while ago after his leads ran dry, and decided to retire onto his bed which led him to staring at the wallpaper, dragging his eyes over the room he spotted a dvd case poking out of his bag (strange because he doesn't own any dvd's) getting up he crossed the room and pulled it out realising it was blank.

Thinking nothing of it he turned on his laptop and inserted the disc, waiting for it to load he thought about where it had come from but he came to no conclusion, popping up on his screen he pressed play and waited to see what it was.

Counting down from 10 it left Sam all in suspense 3, 2, 1 it opened up to what looked to be the exact room he was in now, it appeared on his laptop all clean and tidy like no one was in it "awww don't look to shocked Moose it doesn't suit you", wait, that cant be who he thought it was. A certain trickster no arch angel stepped into view on his laptop smiling and sucking on a lollipop, Sam had to look up and around his room to make sure he wasn't there "ah don't worry Sammy-kins, Im not here to hurt you, or trick you, I'm just here because I want to be, ever since you left me in that ring of holy fire all I could think about was you, kinda pissed me off at first but I'm used to it now"

Wait, was what he was watching real? No it cant be, how did Gabriel manage to break free? "Oh if you are wondering how my awesome self is on your laptop and not in the hot ring of fire, well I cant tell you, we all have our secrets", " how did you?", "how did I what? Read your mind, oh you know, angel mojo and stuff", "what do you want?" asked Sam.

"Straight to the point Moose, well Ive noticed how lonely you have been and how our brothers have been having it off and not caring about us so I wanted to see how you are doing", wait so he knew as well? Sam felt a little buzz from what the arch angel was telling him, but could he trust him? "Oh for…"

Suddenly Gabriel disappeared from his screen and appeared right before him leaning on the table looking smug as ever, Sam jumped up on reflex before relaxing a little not knowing why this angel made him feel so at ease. "Gabriel, what is it that you want?", "oh Sammy I thought you were the smart one, don't you understand, I want you!""

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, why would someone want him, especially an angel and an archangel at that. Trying to figure it out he missed the fact that Gabriel had closed the gap between them and gently placed his lips on his own, gasping at the sudden surprise the angel took it as his chance and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Sam thought that he should be pushing him away right about now and calling Dean but he just couldn't move, he wasn't trapped in any supernatural way, he remained where he was because he enjoyed it, he felt wanted for the first time in a long time. Breaking apart for the need to breath sam broke out "Gabriel, that was erm surprising", "damn straight it was, but its not enough, I want more", feeling his jacket pulled down and being pulled towards the bed he froze "Sam? What is it, don't you want this?", "of course I do, I mean erm not here, Dean and Cas could be back anytime".

Seeing the angel smirk and click his fingers Sam blinked and found that they were in the back of the impala, he didn't even get a chance to retort before Gabriel climbed on top of him kissing him, this time with more passion. He heard a click of fingers and then they were both naked, with Gabriel straddling him he winked his eye and smirked and bent down to kiss him again, tasting him with his tongue, oh how hot it was and how sweet he tasted.

"More, please Gabriel", oh how embarrassing Sam thought, he couldn't believe he had asked that, "patience my Sammy-kins, ill make you feel really good real soon", and he began kissing him down his Jaw, down his neck and to his nipples, sucking on them making them hard and making Sam moan.

Gabriel was so good at this, playing with one nipple with his fingers and the other with his tongue, oh how Sam was so hard, he was about to touch himself when his hand was slapped away only to be replaced with the angels whom began stroking him very slowly, tracing his fingers all over his length from the top to the hilt, tickling his balls. "Oh god mmmpth", "oh Sammy, moan for me baby, doesn't that feel good", Sam couldn't even say his name at this point because Gabriel had his mouth all over his length, sucking and tugging, running his tongue over his slit , licking up the pre cum.

Soon that wasn't even enough, with a shared look between the hunter and the angel they both knew they were ready for the next step. Gabriel pulled Sam up by his arms and got him to kneel across the seats, he felt soft kisses from his back down to his rear end, hands stroking him all over and then a hot breath next to his ear "this wont hurt baby, I promise" and with that he slid into him. Sam knew enough about sex between men that it should have hurt at least for the first time, but all he felt was being filled, he felt full so full, "another perk of being an angel, self lubricated haha, but don't worry Ill play with you more next time". He felt so happy that the angel wanted to do it again, but he soon was distracted when Gabriel started moving, slow at first and then he got faster, Sam began pushing back, timing it right it had them both moaning and groaning.

"Shit Gabe, I'm so close, so close", "cum for me baby", with those four words and a hand around his length Sam came hard all over the impalas seats, he felt Gabriel tense up and he quickly followed spoiling himself all inside him. "Fuck me Sam that was so good, here let me", with a click of his fingers the seats were clean, they were fully clothed, and after another click they were both back inside the hotel cuddling on the bed, with his head leaning on the angels arms.

He wrapped himself fully around Gabriel feeling way too tired all of a sudden "Gabe?", "shhhh my little moose, sex with an angel takes a lot of energy after, ill watch over you, just go to sleep". Sam couldn't remember much after that, he thought he heard Dean and Cas come back at one point, and hearing a little argument but he was too exhausted to care, he felt warm and safe and he never wanted to leave his angel again.


End file.
